


My Metamorphosis Into a Dick

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Eclipsa X People [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Big Boy, F/M, Fantasy elements, Foreskin Play, Franz Kafka References, Gregor Samsa but a penis not a beetle, Horny fic, Omega Timothée Chalamet, Other, Sad Timothée Chalamet, big pp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there is no pure art on ao3? Worry no more! PP God has come. The transformation from realism to dream is a surrealist experience for common man. At the last hour, one should read this fic. :)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eclipsa X People [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Metamorphosis Into a Dick

Eclipsa was sleepy, it was 4 am and Halsey was blasting but softly as her dulcet tones were always harmonic and beautiful, but Eclipsa couldn’t sleep, she was thinking about every piece of fanfiction she had ever read. she was just going through the mental stores of written hentai, and she realized that she’d never read a fanfic where mystery fantasy and a special member all joined together in a hot mashup to rival tinker bell secret of the wings, so she decided to write it all down when she eventually woke up. 

her eyes fluttered like caterpillars on LSD and she into an extremely late night/early morning sleep. She thought she was awake smelling the musty scent of her bedroom and the light coming through her window. 

she checked her phone and saw the goodnight and then accompanied good morning from her boy best friend with benefits Timmy Chalemet. 

Ahhhh! 

nothing like a text from Timmy-senpai to wake her and her rounded breast and hard nipples up! she got up to send a pic to tinny showing her messy hair and hot freshly woken up face to Timmy (hopefully to get a little bb ball pic in return ;)), but when she turned the camera to front facing she was met with the shocking smooth rich ridged penis of a pp! she got up to send a pic to tinny showing her messy hair and hot freshly woken up face to Timmy (hopefully to get a little bb ball pic in return ;)), but when she turned the camera to front facing she was met with the shocking smooth rich ridged penis of a pp! Eclipsa was transfixed by her new self, it was hot but in a distinctly bad and secretly scary-horny way. 

It hit her that she was an engorged member or she would be much more flimsy and flacidxxxxxx. at this realization she decided to check the Timmy texts. 

Gratefully, she saw that Timmy had indeed completely unprompted sent a ball sack pic to her- thank GOD! she decided to use her mind powers to rub her manhood which was her entire body to sexy giant penis climax. as she was rubbing it out with her psychic powers she felt with her mind that she was uncircumcised and she wanted to feel the power of her foreskin. 

unrolling it like a snake shedding its skin or a sunburn peeling off of a white girl bright lobster red sunburn. she peeled of the foreskin unraveling it along the way and shimmying out of it like a dress, she found her self back in her body with her hard nipples and round boob mounds. Oh my! Eclipsa thought. now I can properly send Timmy that pic so I can show my gratitude for the scrotum pic that helped me save myself. from turning into a very tall (girl) dick. 

God bless Timothee chalamet!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I am looking for a girlfriend and I am a virgo.


End file.
